Amanda Simon
Amanda Simon (born 1997) is 15 years old. She first appeared in the Season 3 episode "Nationals", and auditioned for the New Directions in the episode "The New Rachel". Season 4 In "The New Rachel", she auditions for the New Directions with "La Vie En Rose" by Edith Piaf. In that episode, she meets Elisheva Levy, who would later be her girlfriend. It is also revealed that she is fluent in French. Season 5 She started cutting in "Frenemies". Vital Stats *FULL NAME: Amanda Elizabeth Simon *PREFERRED NAME: Mandy or Amanda *GENDER: Female *DATE OF BIRTH: December 30th, 1997 *HEIGHT: 5'7" *WEIGHT: 159 lbs (her weight fluctuates between episodes) *HAIR COLOR: Dark brown *EYES: Dark brown *HOMETOWN: Lima, Ohio *RELIGION: Jewish (her mother is Catholic and her father is Jewish) *INTERESTS: Performing Arts, Drawing *CLIQUES: New Directions, French Club, Drama Club, Yearbook Staff, Scrapbooking Club, Jewish Students Club *TALENT: Singing, Tap, Acting, Rapping, Guitar, Drums, Ukulele, Piano, Bass *VULNERABILITIES: One Direction *STRENGTHS: Her voice, ballads, French-language songs, Dutch-language songs, solos, jazz standards, vocal range, Comforting others *WEAKNESSES: Not having her dream come true Glee stats *VOCAL RANGE: Mezzo-soprano *AUDITION SONG: La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf Songs SOLOS *La Vie En Rose (Edith Piaf) New Rachel *The Man That Got Away (Judy Garland, Shirley Bassey's Version) New Rachel *Wonderwall (Oasis) New Rachel *Ne Me Quitte Pas (Jacques Brel) Makeover *Come To Your Senses (Tick Tick Boom) Thanksgiving *Singing My Song (Esther Ofarim) Hawkins *Mad About the Boy (Esther Ofarim) Diva *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien (Edith Piaf, from the film La Vie En Rose) and Boys on Film *Stuff Like That There (Betty Hutton/Bette Midler, from the film For The Boys) and Boys On Film *You're Gonna Hear From Me (from the film Inside Daisy Clover) and Boys on Film *Someone Else's Story (Original song) Feud *Comme Un Moineau (Frehel) Feud *Les Momes De La Cloche (Edith Piaf) Dreams *The Impossible Dream (Richard Kiley) Dreams *Long About Now (Esther Ofarim) Or Nothing *She's Leaving Home (The Beatles, Esther Ofarim's version) In The Sky With Diamonds *See A Friend In Tears (Momus) Quarterback *Tell Me Why (Original song) End Of Twerk *Everybody Has A Dream (Billy Joel) Out *Summer Wind (Frank Sinatra) Master) *[[La Belle Histoire D'Amour] (Edith Piaf) (La Vie En Glee) *Rock N Roll du Pere Noel (Irene McNeil) Unaired Christmas *As Long As He Needs Me (Oliver!) Frenemies *Born To Die/Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey) Back-Up Plan *Het Is Over (Conny Stuart, Simone Kleinsma's version) 100 *Gimme Gimme (Thoroughly Modern Millie} Directions *'t Is Stil in Amsterdam (Ramses Shaffy, JW Roy's version) New York *Het Is Over (Conny Stuart) Schuester! No, Schuester! DUETS *Purple Eyes (Esther & Abi Ofarim) {With Drew} Makeover *Go To Sleep (Barbra Streisand) {With Naomi} Role You Were Born To Play *A Quoi Ca Sert L'Amour? (Edith Piaf & Theo Sarapo) {With Eli} Duets *That's The Way I've Always Heard It Should Be (Carly Simon) {With Santana} Do *For Me, Formidable (Charles Aznavour, from the film Seven Pounds) {With Eli} and Boys On Film *Umbrella For Two (Esther Ofarim) {With Eli} Out *Do What You Want (Lady Gaga) {With Eli} Katy Or A Gaga *It's Oh So Quiet (Bjork) {With Jessa} Frenemies *How The Other Half Lives (Thoroughly Modern Millie) {with Split Personality Amanda} of Angels *Het Is Over (Conny Stuart) {With Anne} Back-Up Plan *By The Time I Get To Phoenix/I Say A Little Prayer (Isaac Hayes/Dionne Warwick) {with Sam} 100 *Pastorale (Ramses Shaffy & Liesbeth List) {with Sam} Ramses GROUP NUMBERS (besides the ones that air on TV. The only episode where she didn't do any numbers with all the New Directions was "A Katy Or A Gaga".) *The Beat Goes On (Sonny & Cher) {With Eli, Drew, Liz, Leroy, Bailey, Amy, Jessa and Skylar} New Rachel *Venus (Bananarama) Kitty, Marley, and Unique {The Role You Were Born To Play} *If We Only Have Love (Jacques Brel) Eli, Jake, and Sam {Thanksgiving} *What's Up (4 Non Blondes) {Sadie Hawkins} *Amanda also plays ukulele in this song.* *Madeleine (Jacques Brel; English lyrics by Eric Blau) {Don't Stop Brel-lievin'} *Royals (Lorde) Bailey, Tina, Maureen, Eli, Shannon, Darby, and the New Directions girls {The End of Twerk} *A-Ba-Ni-Bi (Izhar Cohen & The Alpha Beta) {Puppet Master} *Baby Come Back (K3) Anne and Cammie {100} *Foxtrot (Foxtrot) the New Directions {Yes, Schuester! No, Schuester!} About Her Relationships: Elisheva Levy (girlfriend, prom date), Anne Sonneveld (friend), Drew Cobb (beard), Bailey Kentaro (best friend), Amy Farber (frenemy), Alison Brice (sister), Rick Barnett (enemy), Skylar Grant (sexual, ended), Marley (friend), Kitty (frenemy), Marcy Godwin (crush), Kelsey Potter (frenemy), Darby Burgundy (cousin), Caleb Snow (sexual, ended), Maureen Almagor (friend), Isabelle Dumont (friend), Joanne Simon (mother), Mark Simon (father), Monica Ellis (aunt), Jessa Schumacher (frenemy), Naomi Simon (sister), Dylan Winchester (friend), Jessica Adelaar (friend) Aliases: A-Town (Eli), Half-&-Half (Sue, Bree), Manda Panda (Darby, Alison, Naomi), Sad Sack Simon (Sue) Quotes "I'm nothing like Katy or Gaga. I'm more like Jacques Brel because I'm depressed all the time!" Katy Or A Gaga Images Amanda.png|One of Amanda's everyday outfits Amanda's prom outfit.png|Amanda's prom outfit Amanda's outfit in 4x14.png|Amanda first wore eyeglasses in "I Do". amanda s5.png|Amanda in the first half of Season 5.